1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to musical instruments. More particularly the invention pertains to the field of percussion instruments and to a unique “hi-hat” arrangement of cymbals on a drum operative during marching and useful in other musical activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many musical instruments may be operated where the musician is in the standing or sitting position or while marching, such as violins, saxophone, trumpets, and the like, certain percussion instruments are not capable such operation. The common percussion drum is playable while marching when it is strapped to the drummer and the drum head is located in front of him or her. A cymbal is also playable while marching when it is mounted on an arm attached to the marcher's drum. However, the common “hi-hat” set of cymbals has only been playable when located on the floor next to the drummer who is seated during its use.
The use of a hi-hat set of cymbals is often desired in marching and other music however its transition to a marching drum has not been successful. In operation of a hi-hat device, a pair of cymbals is mounted, rim-to-rim or in facing arrangement, on a vertical or near-vertical spindle and a floor mounted device is operated by the drummer's foot to move them apart a short distance and then abruptly bring them together to create a “crash” sound that is desired in many musical tunes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,903 is a good example of a hi-hat device that is operated by a foot pedal.
There is good reason for utilizing the drummer's foot in making the hi-hat operate and that is that the drummer's hands are busy with the drum sticks beating on the drum and/or the cymbals and are not available for use on the hi-hat This would appear to also prevent a hi-hat from being used in a marching environment because the drummer's feet are used to march and have no time to operate the hi-hat. Even if the hi-hat were to be mounted on the drum, its use would be confined to one hand of the drummer, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 792,080. This use takes away from the drummer the use of both hands to beat the drum.